You Make Me Wanna
by yellowlightning
Summary: a song fiction, but rereading it makes me realize that it doesn't really need the song..the song is more like a guideline...well enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the song (Usher sings the song).  
A/N: if you read "Friend of Mine" you can say that this is the continuation to it if not it could just be a story on it's own. The lyrics will be placed with in ().  
Timeline: if you read "Friend of Mine" this happens a year after Trini visits and is now living back in Angel Grove. If you didn't read "Friend of Mine" all you need to know is that Trini is living in Angel Grove.  
  
"You Make Me Wanna"  
  
(this is what you do  
this is what you do   
this is what you do)  
  
Jason found himself in the Command Center taking off steam in the gym that Zordan had just recently allowed them to set up. He was thankful that Zordan allowed them to make constant visits whenever they wished; after evil was destroyed throughout the universe Jason didn't think he would find himself within those walls again but who was he kidding they were family.  
  
Focusing his thoughts back to the punching bag before him, Jason allowed his frustrations and confusion to be released as he hit the bag with a lot of force. He couldn't believe Emily and him got into another fight it was the third time this week the two ended up arguing.   
  
Throwing some kicks into the bag Jason continued his thoughts. The Command Center wasn't his first option after he dropped Emily home; he shuttered at the awkward silence the whole ride from the movies to her place. He knew a better place to relieve all of the frustration and confusion and it wasn't in the Command Center it was at Trini's house.  
  
First instincts took him there. He stopped right in front of her house and stared at it for what seemed like hours. His excuse for not calling to see if she was up or home was because it was too late. It was a lame excuse it was only 12:23 AM and he knew his best friend well enough to know she probably wasn't sleeping. But, he knew talking to her would have helped but it would also leave him confused.  
  
(you make me wanna leave the one i'm with  
start a new relationship with you  
this is what you do  
think about her and the things that come along with  
you make me   
you make me wanna leave the one i'm with  
start a new realtionship with you  
this is what you do  
think about her and the things that come along with  
you make me   
you make me)  
  
Jason walked over to grab his water bottle and ended up finding himself sitting on the ground in exhaustion. Letting out a deep breath Jason leaned against the wall as he wiped all of the sweat off his face with his towel.   
  
"Computer, dim the lights," Jason commanded as the lights in the gym room dimmed, allowing his eyes to rest.  
  
A couple of minutes passed before the doors swished opened. Jason opened his eyes thinking he was going to see the figure of a familiar robot, but instead the figure was of a young woman.  
  
"Computer, lights on please," the person replied as she walked through the dimmed room; her voice alone confirmed Jason's thoughts. Like commanded the lights in the room turned completely on. Her eyes instantly found Jason in the back leaning against the wall. "Jason," she weakly smiled with a bit of a shock.  
  
"Trini," Jason replied with a nod as he smiled.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Trini questioned as she made her way to the back, taking a seat on a bench.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same," smiled Jason as he pulled himself up from the floor. His eyes never leaving Trini as she waited patiently for an answer. "I needed to hit the bag, you?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep so I decided to take a jog, but the temperature outside is freezing," Trini smiled as she got up to stretch. The room was silent for a few minutes before Trini spoke up. "So what's wrong?"  
  
"What?" Jason replied as he looked up. He was bench pressing ever since Trini started stretching out and it was only than did she get on the treadmill.  
  
"You only hit the bag alone when something's bothering you," replied Trini as she started jogging. Jason stared at Trini's back with surprise. No one knew him well enough to know that, but her.  
  
(Before anything came between us  
You were like my bestfriend)  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
It was a couple months after Trini came home for a visit. She stayed for a month before she went back to Seattle to finish her the second semester in college. The month meant a lot to the both of them and the two spent as much time together as possible. Jason never realized just how much he missed his best friend until then.  
  
(The one I used to run to when me and my  
girl was having problems (thats right))  
  
*CONTINUE OF FLASHBACK*  
  
As for his relationship with Emily, things between them went smoothly until that one-day. He remembered it clearly. It was pouring in Angel Grove and the two were at her house for dinner. He could feel tension as soon as he walked into her place, but it wasn't until after dinner did he bring it up. None of her words made sense at first, for a few good minutes she went on yelling.  
  
"I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU!" yelled Emily as she paced around the room. Her words hit Jason hard and he immediately stood from the chair.  
  
"What do you mean you thought you could trust me?" repeated Jason as he looked at her. "You CAN trust me."  
  
She stopped pacing for a second as she looked at him and laughed. "Than what's this?" questioned Emily as she raised an eyebrow at him. She pulled out a wallet size picture and slammed it on the dinner table. "It fell out of your wallet the other day." She was no longer yelling, but tears replaced her anger instead.  
  
Jason's eyes left Emily as she continued pacing around; he walked back to the dinner table. Laying at the edge of the table was a picture of him and Trini at the airport when she left to go back to Seattle. Her eyes were down and a small smile was on her face as Jason softly kissed her cheek, his hands gently around her. Kimberly had snapped a picture before they knew it and being the memorable person that she is she developed the pictures in wallet sizes.  
  
"You're mad at me because of this?" Jason asked as he turned around to look at her. She had already moved from the kitchen to the living room and was sitting on the couch with tears.  
  
"Wouldn't you be mad if you found a picture of me kissing a guy?" she argued as he entered the living room with the picture in his hands.  
  
"Emily, Trini and I are best friends and we've been that way since the day we met; nothing more and nothing less," explained Jason as he looked at his girlfriend.  
  
"Than why do you have the picture in your wallet?" asked Emily as she looked at him, her eyes still filled with anger.  
  
"Because Kimberly always develops her pictures in wallet sizes so that we can keep it in our wallet. This picture was taken at the airport before Trini returned to Seattle and it's the most recent picture I have of us and you know I keep a picture of everyone I'm close to in my wallet," replied Jason as looked at her with disappointment.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jason," Emily softly replied.   
  
"Emily, you have to learn to trust me. We can't go anywhere with our relationship if you can't trust me," sighed Jason as he ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"I'm sorry Jason. I really am," begged Emily as she looked at him.  
  
"Look, I need to think. I'll call you later," replied Jason as he grabbed his jacket and left before Emily could say one word.   
  
(You used to say it would be okay  
suggest little nice things I should do)  
  
"Jason! You're soaking wet," cried Trini as soon as Jason teleported into her dorm room.   
  
Jason watched as Trini disappeared into the bathroom to grab him a towel. He couldn't believe he actually teleported to her dorm room, but who was he kidding no matter what happened in life he always seemed to run to her.   
  
Trini walked back into the room holding a yellow towel in her hands as tipped toed to wrap it around his neck and over his head. "You're going to catch a cold if you don't get out of those wet clothes" she muttered as the two locked eyes for a second. Breaking the gaze she moved her hands and pushed his jacket off his shoulders. "Try and dry off," she replied as she turned away as her face flushed with color from her actions.  
  
"Thanks Trini," Jason said as he slipped his jacket off and his shirt and hung it in the bathroom. "And sorry."  
  
"Sorry? For what?" questioned Trini as she looked at him. His shirt was off and the towel was around his shoulders.  
  
"For making your dorm wet," Jason weakly smiled as Trini let out a small laugh.  
  
"Don't worry about it and I'm sorry I don't have anything for you to wear till your clothes dry off" Trini replied as she looked at him.  
  
"It's alright. Good thing I wore windbreakers" smiled Jason as he looked at his pants that were almost dry.  
  
The conversation fell silent, but only because they both knew that it wasn't the rain that brought Jason to Trini's dorm room. Time passed and the two talked before Jason actually told her what was wrong. She sat listening and understanding. He told her about how lately Emily hasn't been able to trust him, but left out what exactly caused Emily to explode that night.  
  
"Maybe trust is something Emily has a hard time doing," shrugged Trini as the two sat across from each other on her bed. "I mean if she really looked and sounded sorry like you said maybe it wouldn't hurt to give her a second change." She continued on suggesting things Jason could do and he listened quietly.   
  
After the subject of Emily passed, the two continued to talk about other things but once it passed midnight the two decided to call it a night.   
  
"Thanks Trini," smiled Jason as he stood up from her bed.  
  
"You're welcome Jase," Trini sweetly smiled. "Good night."  
  
"Goodnight and sweet dreams," Jason replied as she sheepishly walked to the bathroom to get ready for bed. She paused at the doorway and smiled before she disappeared behind the door.  
  
"Wait, Jason" she quickly replied as she rushed out of the bathroom, but Jason had already left. "You forgot your jacket." Letting out a sigh she walked over to her closet to hang it, but as she did a picture fell from the pocket of the jacket. Bending down she picked up a picture familiar picture of Jason and her at the airport, her copy was in her wallet and than it slowly hit her, Jason didn't tell her the whole story.  
  
(And when I come home at night and lay my head down  
all I seem to think about is you  
And how you make me wanna)  
  
*CONTINUE OF FLASHBACK*  
Jason collapsed on his bed exhausted from everything. Staring into the darkness of his room all of his thoughts were of Trini. Than one thought crossed his mind before he drifted to sleep, "What if..."  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
(you make me wanna leave the one i'm with  
start a new relationship with you  
this is what you do  
think about her and the things that come along with  
you make me   
you make me wanna leave the one i'm with  
start a new realtionship with you  
this is what you do  
think about her and the things that come along with  
you make me   
you make me)  
  
Snapping out of his thoughts Jason met Trini's eyes as she looked back at him as she ran. "So are you going to tell me now or are we going to have a long night?" she slightly joked, returning her attention to the front.  
  
"We're going to have a long night," laughed Jason as he returned to bench pressing.   
  
Trini only laughed as Jason's thoughts drifted. 'Why couldn't Emily be as patient as Trini with everything?' Every time the smallest or biggest thing drew his attention away from her, Emily always tried her best to get it out of him. It wasn't that he didn't trust her it was more because he just didn't feel like telling her at the time.   
  
That's what started the argument earlier that night. His mind was preoccupied by his grandmother who was falling ill and after failing to give Emily a reason why he was so out of it that night she automatically assumed he was thinking of another girl. She never gave a name, but the two of them both knew she meant Trini. He didn't know what happened next, but the two ended up getting into a big argument. Jason ended up telling her what was on his mind and Emily found herself silent.  
  
"My grandma's ill," he said loud enough for Trini to hear as he stopped lifting weights.   
  
Trini immediately stopped her treadmill. His words hit her pretty hard, only because she knew his grandma pretty well. The gang use to go to Jason's grandmother's house often for milk and cookies and even begin to call her grandma as well. Waiting for the treadmill to come to a complete stop Trini got off and walked over to the bench press that Jason was now sitting on. With no words the two embraced.  
  
"She isn't that sick to be in the hospital, but she's been put on bed rest," explained Jason as the two pulled away. "I never seen her so sick and it scares me."  
  
"I know," nodded Trini, she knew that his grandma's illness wasn't the reason why he was hitting the bag because Jason was never a person to get mad at life but it was a start.  
  
"Can you do me a favor Trini?" whispered Jason as he stared at his hands. He felt like a little kid as he spoke to her.  
  
"Anything," Trini said as she waited for his response.  
  
"Can you come with me to visit her tomorrow," Jason softly replied, he was really starting to feel like a kid. He was going to ask Emily, but the two got into a argument, but asking Trini made more sense anyways. The grandma always favored Trini and always told Jason just how nice of a girl Trini was.  
  
"Sure," smiled Trini as she hugged Jason and quickly kissed him on the cheek. "And she'll be just fine."   
  
(Now what's bad  
Is you're the one that hooked us up  
Knowing it should've been you)  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
It was a week since Trini left and Jason found himself alone with Kimberly at the park. The gang had planned to have a picnic in the park and Jason and Kimberly happened to be the first ones there.  
  
"Have you talked to Trini lately?" questioned Jason as he moved the cooler to the side.  
  
"Yeah," nodded Kimberly as a moment flashed in her mind.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"How do you do it, Trini?" Kimberly asked as Trini pulled her gaze away from the couple and looked at her best friend instead.  
  
"Do what?" she questioned as she took a sip of her drink. She knew exactly what Kimberly was talking about, but she chose not to answer so quickly.  
  
"How do you be best friends with the one you love? How do you help reunite him and the one he thinks he love?" Kimberly replied, her voice full of concern for Trini.  
  
Trini looked back at Jason who for the first time since he sat down to talk to Emily was smiling. The two as if one cue stood up hand in hand and made their way to the exit door. But before Jason disappeared outside he locked us with Trini and in his mind thanked her.  
  
Turning back to look at Kimberly with her eyes filled with tears, "Because despite the emptiness inside of me and the sadness in my heart, he's happy and that alone makes me glad."  
  
"END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
"Kimberly?" repeated Jason as he waved his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Huh?" Kimberly replied as she snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
"Are you okay?" laughed Jason as he looked as his old time friend closely.  
  
"Just thinking," smiled Kimberly as she spread the blanket.  
  
"About?" Jason questioned who was a bit curious on Kimberly's thoughts.  
  
"Nothing" teased Kimberly as she smoothed the blanket so that it was laying flatly on the grass.  
  
"Oh come on," smiled Jason as he took a seat on the cooler. "You can tell me."  
  
Kimberly let out a small laugh feeling like the two were ten years younger. "Are you happy with Emily?" asked Kimberly after her laughter died down. Her face as well as her tone turned serious.  
  
The smile disappeared off of Jason's face, as he seemed to relax. His face turned pensive, as he remained quiet for a few seconds. "I'm content with happiness."  
  
"But not as happy as happy can be?" questioned Kimberly as she looked at Jason.   
  
Jason let out a short laugh, "If that's how you would word it. Why?"  
  
Kimberly soon moved her gaze to her hands that were smoothing out the blanket beneath her. She hesitated in answering him and contemplated within her mind on what to do. "Promise to not tell a soul?"  
  
"I promise," Jason seriously and quietly replied. It had been a while since Kimberly and him had that kind of talk.  
  
"Promise you won't think twice about your actions?" Kimberly said, as she looked Jason straight in the eyes.  
  
"This conversation never happened," he nodded with complete understanding.  
  
"Trini likes you more than you would ever know," Kimberly replied barely above a whisper.  
  
Before Jason could say anything the rest of the gang showed up and their conversation was broken. And like promised neither of them could bring it up because the conversation never happened. His thoughts dwelled on what Kimberly said wondering if it was truth, but he knew it was Kimberly wouldn't lie to him. He silently laughed to himself; it was so like Trini to hook him up with his ex-girlfriend when it could have been her that he would have fallen for. With a sigh he allowed his thoughts and conversation to leave, he never did break a promise.  
  
(What's sad is I love her but I'm falling for you)  
  
Jason stood in front of his grandma's house. Staring blankly at the front door, he could feel himself fidgeting. Glancing at his watch it was a quarter pass six. He was supposed to meet Trini at his grandma's house at six ten and he was bit scared that she wasn't going to show for whatever the reason, Trini was a person to not be late.  
  
"Hi," Trini replied as she touched his shoulder, appearing by his side. "Sorry I'm late."  
  
"No, don't be," Jason weakly smiled as he ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"Jase," Trini softly said as she took his hands into hers, causing him to stop his fidgeting. "It'll be okay. She'll be okay."  
  
A smile broke from Jason's face, "Thanks Trini."  
  
(What should I do  
Should I  
Tell my baby bye-bye  
Should I  
Do exactly what I feel inside   
Cause I  
I don't wanna go  
Don't need to stay   
But I really need to get it together)  
  
"Hi Grandma," Jason replied as he tried his best to put on a decent smile.  
  
"Jason," smiled his grandma as she pulled her eyes away from the television set. The two embrace for a minute and Jason placed a kiss on the grandma's cheek. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine Grandma," Jason said as he smiled. Despite the pale look on his grandmother's face she looked okay. "Grandma, you have a visitor. You remember Trini?"  
  
Trini appeared into the room with a smile on her face. "Oh course I remember Trini," smiled Jason's Grandma as she held her arms out for an embrace. "Hello Trini."  
  
"Hi Grandma," Trini sweetly replied as she placed a kiss on Jason's grandma's cheek before embracing her. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"A lot better now that you two are here," Jason's grandma smiled as she leaned back in her bed.  
  
A good fifteen minutes passed before their conversation came to a stop. "Grandma, is there anything I can get you?" asked Trini.  
  
"A glass of water would be great, dear," replied Jason's grandma.  
  
"I can get it," Jason offered, as he was about to stand.  
  
"I got it, Jase," smiled Trini as she stood placing her hands on his shoulders to ease him back into his chair.  
  
The two watched as Trini exited the room. "Are you two still best friends?" asked Jason's grandma as he pulled his gaze away from the doorway.  
  
"The best of friends, grandma, you know that" smiled Jason as he looked at his grandma.  
  
"Jason come here," motioned his grandma. Jason stood from his chair and walked to the side of his grandma. "Now I have seen many things in my life, but what I see between you and Trini is rare."  
  
"And what exactly do you see?" asked Jason who was a bit confused.  
  
"The way your eyes light up when the other enters the room. The way sincerity is shown by words and actions alone. The way your love for one another is built on friendship," explained Jason's grandma as she looked at her grandson.   
  
"And you summed this all up in the pass fifteen minutes?" questioned Jason as he smiled. "The last time you seen Trini and me in the same room beside today was the day we left for the Peace Conference."  
  
"I summed this all up your whole lives. Your love for each other has only gotten stronger through the years," replied Jason's grandma as she placed her hand on Jason's cheek. "Seeing Trini told only confirmed it. She loves you Jason more than you allow yourself to see."  
  
(you make me wanna leave the one i'm with (oh baby)  
start a new relationship with you  
this is what you do  
think about her and the things that come along with  
you make me   
you make me wanna leave the one i'm with (oh baby)  
start a new relationship with you  
this is what you do  
think about her and the things that come along with  
you make me   
you make me)  
  
"Here's your glass of water, Grandma" smiled Trini as she walked into the room. Jason slowly moved to the side so Trini could hand the glass to his grandma. "Oh and Jason your mom said that she had to run to the store for a few things, so she wants you to stay here until she comes back."  
  
"Did she say how long she was going to be gone?" asked Jason as he looked at Trini.  
  
"A couple hours. She wanted to stop by your house to grab a few things," answered Trini as Jason's grandma handed her the glass to place on the nightstand.  
  
Jason glanced at his watch. "I promised Emily I would meet her for dinner in half an hour."  
  
"So meet her. I can watch Grandma" smiled Trini as Jason's grandma took her hand into hers. "If that's okay with you grandma."  
  
"Of course, dear. That would just be lovely" smiled Jason's grandma as she squeezed Trini's hand.  
  
"You don't need to Trini. I can call Emily and-" started Jason before Trini cut him off.  
  
"Jason, we'll be fine. I would love to stay here and catch up with Grandma. The last time I saw her was years ago. Besides it's about time I repay the favor and take care of her," Trini replied as she smiled.  
  
(At this point   
The situation's out of control  
I never meant to hurt her but I  
Gotta let her go  
And if she may not understand it  
Why all of this is going on   
I tried   
I tried to fight it but the feelings just to strong)  
  
"Okay. I'll be back as soon as possible, I promise," replied Jason as he grabbed his jacket from the chair.  
  
"Take your time Jason. We'll be just fine," smiled Jason's grandma. "And have fun."  
  
"Bye Grandma," Jason weakly smiled as he kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you soon." He pulled away and looked at Trini. "Thanks Trini."  
  
"Don't mention it Jason," replied Trini as Jason gave them both one more smile and disappeared out the door.  
  
Jason quickly put his jacket on as he left the house. The more time he spent with Trini the more he fell for her and the more time he spent with Emily the more he wanted to end things. He was tired of all of their fights and he was tired of pretending that things in the end would be okay. With his grandma being sick the last thing he needed was the constant fight with Emily. She should be helping him cope, but she was far from helping. Letting out a sigh, Jason had to decide what to do.  
  
(You make me wanna wanna  
You make me wanna)  
  
Jason walked into the dimly lit bedroom. It was far beyond quiet as Jason scan the room. His grandma lay in bed sleeping and Trini was seated across the room beside a lamp, curled up in a chair reading a big. Walking slowly over to her, he gently touched her shoulder.  
  
"Hey" Jason weakly smiled as Trini pulled her eyes away from the book.  
  
"Hey" smiled Trini as she closed the book and placed it on the side table.  
  
"Thanks for watching Grandma" Jason thanked as he looked back at his grandma. "How is she?"  
  
"Just fine," Trini honestly replied as she placed her feet to the ground.  
  
"You didn't have to stay," said Jason as he bended down so that he was squatting before her.  
  
"I know, but when your mom came back she looked so exhausted. So I talked her into catching some z's, besides I was having so much fun with talking to your grandma I wasn't about ready to call it a night," smiled Trini as she looked passed Jason to look at his grandma.  
  
"Well, why don't you call it a night and I'll drive you home?" whispered Jason as he stood up.  
  
"Sure," replied Trini as she took Jason's hand that was stretched out to her. Before leaving the room Trini walked by Jason's grandma and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Good night Grandma. I'll come by tomorrow."  
  
(you make me wanna leave the one i'm with  
start a new relationship with you  
this is what you do  
think about her and the things that come along with  
you make me   
you make me wanna leave the one i'm with  
start a new relationship with you  
this is what you do  
think about her and the things that come along with  
you make me   
you make me)  
  
It wasn't long before the two best friends stood in front of Trini's house. Jason had left his engine running and had insisted on walking her to the door.  
  
"Thanks for tonight Trini," smiled Jason as Trini searched her bag for her house key.  
  
"For the hundredth time this night Jason Scott Lee you're welcome" teased Trini with a smile. Finding her keys, Trini unlocked her front door.  
  
"And thanks for everything," replied Jason as Trini turned the doorknob pushing the door open.  
  
Trini turned around to face Jason. "What are best friends for?" She smiled. "Good night Jason."  
  
"Good night Trini," Jason said as he watched Trini turn back around to enter her house. "Trini?"  
  
"Yeah?" Trini responded as she turned around to face Jason once again.  
  
"How much do you love me?" asked Jason, the words leaving his mouth before he knew it.  
  
Trini stepped back in surprised. "What?" she questioned with a daze.  
  
"How much do you love me," Jason repeated once more.  
"I love you with all of my heart. Just as much as I love my family and our friends," Trini answered as she began to gain composure.   
  
Jason stepped a few steps forward. "Trini you know what I mean."  
  
Letting out a sigh Trini closed the front door and stepped down from the doorway to answer every burning question that she knew was plaguing his mind. "When?" she questioned as he slowly nodded his head. "When you left the Peace Conference and you kept every promise that you made to keep in touch with me."  
  
"Yeah, that lasted once you left for Seattle," mumbled Jason as he turned slightly away for a few seconds.  
  
"Jason, going to Seattle I did on my own. I'm sorry I didn't tell you until school started, but I didn't tell anyone not even Kimberly," explained Trini knowing this conversation was going to carry.  
  
"Why?" asked Jason as he looked intently at her.  
  
"Why?" repeated Trini as she looked up from the ground. "Because I couldn't go home. Why?" Trini asked before Jason could say a word. "Because you were in love with Emily. It wasn't because you two were in love with each other. That I could live with, but the fact that nothing came between our friendship until her."  
  
Jason remained quiet. She was right once he started dating Emily and things got serious, he stopped calling and visiting Trini as much. He than silently laughed to himself, the stupid fool that he was the only time he ever dared to talk to Trini was when he needed her help the most. "Do you still love me?" Jason questioned, a bit unsure of her answer this time.  
  
Trini let out a short laugh, "Jason I will always love you." Jason down at her with a serious look. "And to answer the first question. I love you enough to let you be with the one you love and be happy for you." When no words came from Jason, Trini continued. "Good night Jason."  
  
She turned once again to open the front door but Jason stopped her with his words. "I love you Trini."  
  
Trini paused for a second and then turned around to face him. "What?" Trini whispered.  
  
"I love you," Jason said as he stepped closer to her.   
  
Before Trini could say anything she found Jason's mouth over hers. Losing herself for a second, Trini allowed the kiss to continue before she broke it, their faces only a few centimeters away. "What happened to Emily?" she quietly asked her eyes still closed.  
  
"I broke up with her earlier this night," Jason answered before he leaned in to kiss her once again.   
  
Jason wrapped his arms around Trini's waist as he felt her walk back into the door. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Slowly Trini's left hand left Jason's neck as she placed it gently on the doorknob, letting it rest there for a few seconds before she turned it and slowly pushed the door open. Trini pulled away ending the kiss. With a smile on her face she stepped back into her doorway. "I love you too Jase," she smiled as she could feel her face grow warm.  
  
A smile appeared on Jason's face, "Sweetest dreams, Trini."  
  
Trini smiled once more and the two bided good night before Trini closed her front door. Smiling Jason walked down the porch to his car; maybe he should have turned off the engine from the start. Getting into the car, he hoped his grandma was awake so he could tell her the great news. 


End file.
